clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Darcy Burroughs
'''Lord Darcy Burroughs' (ダン・D・バロウズ Dan D. Barouzu, "Dan D. Barrows") is the primary antagonist of Clock Tower 3, as well as the game's final boss. Biography He is related to the Barrows Family from the original two games, whose surname was also Burroughs in the Japanese release. Lord Burroughs was a titanic landowner in the 17th century, owning much of south-east England. He was the husband of Natalya and father of William and Annabel, although William was from his first marriage. The origins of Ralph and Jemima, the siblings who served Lord Burroughs, are unknown. Accounts relate that Burroughs picked them up on the battlefield, or that they were brought over from the Orient. However, none of these stories are more than hearsay. Despite his harsh reputation, Lord Burroughs loved his daughter dearly, bequeathing all his lands to her upon his death. He wanted to be one with his beloved daughter, Annabel, and to inherit the almighty powers of the Entities when he was 50 years old. However, his daughter died before her fifteenth birthday in a carriage crash. Shocked by the sudden death of his beloved daughter, as well as his inability to realize the Ritual, Burroughs fell into a deep depression. When his despair finally dissipated, it was replaced by raging anger. In his grief and anger, he slaughtered the coachmen of the carriage, Annabel's maid and then the people of his lands. Lady Burroughs did what she could to convince him to stop the savagery but only succeeded in inflaming him further, and she, too, was killed by him. Lord Burroughs collected a total of 115 victims and being sentenced to 2280 years. The scissor siblings were horrendously cruel by nature, and it is said that they were the torturers and executioners during Lord Burroughs' bloody campaign. Showing a peculiar fascination for blades and in particular, scissors, they found endless enjoyment in gutting or dismembering victims while still alive. Lord Burroughs eventually died, crushed between the Clock Tower's cogs, while escaping mobs of angry farmers who rebelled against him. According to legend, he vowed to plague the world with hate and terror for as long as the Clock Tower remained standing. When Lord Burroughs was finally killed, Ralph and Jemima were stoned to death by the crowds. William survived and changed his name to Billy Brown. ''Clock Tower 3'' After a long time, his dark soul comes to possess Dick Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton's grandfather and a descendant of Billy Brown. Dick Hamilton transforms into Darcy at the end of the game and is fought as the final boss at the top of the Burroughs Castle. He is usually regarded as a rather hard boss for first-time players. It is recommended the player have Alyssa keep distance from him. He has two health bars. Once the first health bar is depleted, it is recommend the player use all their saved Binding Arrows and Repellant Arrows. He has a few attacks: * Grab - He can grab Alyssa and drain her health to refill his (if Alyssa is being grabbed, wiggle the analog stick). * Sword Swipe - If Alyssa is close to him, he will swipe at her with his sword. * Purple Energy Balls - His default attack shoots a purple energy ball which can be avoided by crouching at the right time. If they hit Alyssa, Alyssa should not move too far or she will be vulnerable to being attacked again. If 3 hit Alyssa, it is game over by a demon that Burroughs summons after shouting "This is the end!". * Blood Pools - After enough damage, he will summon blood pools. When he says "There's no escape!", Alyssa should run. If Alyssa touches it, she can't move and is vulnerable to purple energy balls. If fought in Hard Mode, Burroughs' sword will be upgraded. The attacks that he does also replaces the normal ones: if he launches the attack with purple balls of energy, he will launch 3 instead of 1. He can also grab Alyssa with his hands, transferring her health over to this, and will gain more power, launching 5 balls instead of 3. He will also walk faster. Etymology The name Darcy means "Dark." This could be a reference to his position as the Dark Lord. Quotes * "Such a sweet girl!" (choking Alyssa) * "There's no escape!" (summoning blood pools) Trivia * Lord Burroughs' history and appearance seem to be based on the real life French serial killer Gilles de Rais, who was known for possessing significant wealth, and had allegedly slaughtered and raped countless children before finally being caught and executed for his crimes. **He also bore some resemblance to Governor Ratcliffe from the Disney film Pocahontas. * The painting of him on a horse is based on a painting called Napoleon Crossing the Alps. * There is a claim that his name is Dan D. Burroughs in the Japanese version (possibly a nod to Dan Barrows), but this needs a source. Gallery lordburroughsconcept.png|Concept art. DennisFalls.gif|Darcy throws Dennis Owen off the clock tower. LordBurroughs.png|Darcy in Hard Mode. Darcy_normal.png|Darcy's sword in Normal Mode. Darcy_hard.png|Darcy's sword in Hard Mode. DarcyLift.gif|Darcy draining Alyssa's health. DarcySwipe.gif|Darcy swiping Alyssa. Burroughs, Darcy Burroughs, Darcy Burroughs, Darcy Burroughs, Darcy Burroughs, Darcy Burroughs, Darcy Category:Barrows Family